The Archives of Ideas and Challenges
by swordsmanwielder
Summary: Welcome to my archives of challenges, here are all ideas being made to be adopted or not, but if you want some please read it to find it. Also if you have knowledge about these stories feel free to take it and ask. Happy reading guys. Oh, and I don't own these great entertainments as they belong to their respective owners, laters peeps, peace out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is the first chapter of my archives of ideas for adoptions and challenges, so this here is a combination between games, anime, and comics with naruto series in either games, anime or manga. Also please read and review, of course you can pm me for them for permission as well.

So without further ado here is it:

Ok this here is about zyra from lol, poison ivy from dc comics, and/or any other characters you may find in games, anime, shows, books (comics) and manga that may have nature powers as in plants generation and manipulation, as well as plants life, flora/fauna, the green, botany and gardens; however there should be those of nightmare forests, hellish forests/gardens, divine gardens, deadly forest nature, sacred trees, man-eating plants, dead woods and more.

Also this is an AU of what if, as in naruto as a child when young was in the garden of the orphanage whenever he was sent outside to be locked out, and in the apartment where he had potted plants on the window sill and hanging potted plants in the ceiling, and a small garden in the kitchen.

This is where it goes from there like say a chase to the forest, then anbu dumping him somewhere close to the forbidden forest created from the battle between hashirama and madara, where hashirama made a forbidden technique calling upon the darkest of forest's woods.

While this is very much like a way where naruto's hobby became an ability to use a unique techniques and his elemental afinity changed to earth and water, not unlike mokuton -of which its use life generation or creation to be of use- its because it is alive, a living thing like a creature having a life on it own, and can be able to do a conjuction in melee combat, ranged combat and a fused battle form along with a summon where monster plants like alraune, vines, thorns and ivy along with demonic ones like a boss alraune (from bayonetta or megami tensei), thorn creatures and more.

Now the pairing must be single or three with naruto as he wanted family but no hinata nor sakura or ino since those three are like a sister figures to him, as there should be a rare pairings and not cliche pairings. Either in het ((f/m) girlxboy) or slash ((m/m) yaoi -boyxboy, mansex or buttsex).

Disclaimer: I don't own any naruto or any other series element, or characters mentioned as references as they belong to their respective owners.

line

In the dark of the night, as the moon shown its light down on the forest of land of fire since the night sky is free of clouds obscuring it and showing the stars, but there are these stars that are not normal but unnatural and unreal, it is because there are beings who can possesses human to make forbidden actions such as hashirama during his battle against madara had made, which cause the forest now resided close to the valley was a dark one, so dark that it can poison anything and everything, even the kyuubi can be poisoned as it brought the bijuu pain where it cannot heal itself from, as it was a deadly forest where many a nightmarish life-like plants lived and the ruin of the false hell gate of which it still stand to this day throughout the centuries of the millenium of time past, such things like demonic fauna and flora growing around the ruin gate each time it grows to conceal it from prying eyes.

But then, this dark, deadly forest was where the two anbu dumped the bag in which the child was inside of, of which the child's age was seven has been chased and beaten, so how did these two anbu knows about it? Its because the child himself is hated for what the bijuu had done in seven years ago and what bijuu it was? The most strongest of the tailed beast, the kyuubi, now it is said that the kyuubi has appear out of nowhere to wreak havoc down the village and then said that the forth hokage minato namikaze, who at the time was battling the culprit who brought out the kyuubi off his wife's seal, kushina uzumaki who already gave birth to the newborn infant naruto on october tenth, as was the day of the attack that happened also the day the sealing took place, as it said that minato defeat it, but it is only half truth, is that he sealed it within his only newborn son since at the time he only wished and with regret that he would've watch him grow with his wife as a family should've been.

And as such was when the two anbu left to go back to the village of hidden leaf, there was something that had watched everything at the start of the bag being dumped to the two anbu leaving as it sensed the bag has a tiny life-force slowly weakening like a child has been left to die, so with careful movement as it shimmered out of the deadly tree, it appears to be humanoid with dull green skin in a shape of a young woman nearing adulthood covered with petals and leaves, with a heart shaped face with a head full of dark brown hair with flowers, and eyes of honey yellow that glowed in the dark is a dryad, as she walked slowly toward the bag on the ground.

As the dryad neared the bag, she caught sight of it moving as if trying to be free and the smell of blood emiting from it as well as a scent of a young, human child and a male at that, but as soon she reached the bag she untied and open it to reveal a horrifying sight of the young boy barely alive at this point, cover in blood, purpling bruises, cuts and fatal wounds that would kill most humans and a certain substance between the boy's legs that she recognizes made her think the imposible, along with deep wounds and broken bones, lacerations so deep the blood flows out in a river making his skin pale in color, as with his blonde hair caked in blood while his blue eyes looked dull and dead but the light in the eyes are dimming, looking at his face saw the whiskered birthmarks on his cheeks with tears mark like tracks, as if he has been crying.

Then with a labored breath the boy spoke weakly "H-help... m-me... p-p-please." gasping the child as he tried to reach a hand to her, while his other hand hold over a several gaping holes in his body as the dryad never notice it was there but took hold of his small hand in comfort in hers green hands, as she speak gently to sooth his pain "Easy, don't move too much and I'll bring you to my leader, but what is your name child?" the dryad said and asked to the young boy who looked at her with dead eyes and say in barely above a whisper "N-na-naru-t-t-to." said naruto in a shuddering breath, as his eyes started closing slowly as the dryad watched him while gently rubbing a thumb over his hand in a soothing manner, and finally he closed his eyes in a deep sleep.

But within naruto's mind the kyuubi awoke to the pain inflicted upon itself, a hurtful pain, the kind of pain that it experiance was of the possessed hashirama's forbidden techniques that he has called upon the darkest of forest's wood of the deadly kind that poisoned anything and everything, even itself the kyuubi, as kurama as it was called has been wounded by it as it cannot be healed nor cured, and not even recover from it since no-one has survive it's poison but mito uzumaki might have survived, but it weaken her as well as sapped her strenght by use of her field of expertise, the fuinjutsu and iryo-ninjutsu with one fuin-iryojutsu fusion called the divine healing method, and the heavenly healing method.

Meanwhile, at the same time, back to the village of hidden leaf, everything was still going strong since festival of anniversary of the defeat of the kyuubi by there greatest yondaime hero, but it is not to be as the third has found out about the ruse they had used on him and the third had enough of the foolishness it has brought so he decided that it was enough is enough, as he had had it, so went out to find his surrogate grandson naruto the boy having been turned seven tonight, and as soon he went out he called the most trusted anbu to find, brings the boy back alive and to make sure he was safe, but the report of the anbu told otherwise as they has stopped the villagers from burning down the apartment from further damage they had done to it, and the chase, the beatings but then one that cause the third's anger to rise one word, just one word it brought the wrath of the god of shinobi to the surface, being ignited a renewed fire having been dimmed through the years and it was the one word that rekindled the fire, the rage, rape the rape of the one he considered his own grandchild and the third time but worse than the two times it happened.

It was later when all the villagers had gathered in front of the tower where the sandaime was standing on the podium to gain attention to himself, seeing them all gathered he began to speak quieting the mummers "Now I see all of you have wondered why are you here? It because I have an announcement about a certain citizen of this village, but as you can see he is not here so I'm going to repelled the law about the attack of the kyuubi and it's container naruto uzumaki who you have hated and delivered pain onto him and let's not forget that the container you hated is also the son of the yondaime hokage minato namikaze, the yellow flash, meaning he is namikaze-uzumaki naruto and the son of kushina uzumaki, the red death also the second container before the first container mito uzumaki, wife of the first hokage senju hashirama." Then he sighed and looked at the gathered people in front seeing the looks of shock, confusion, horror realizations.

While back at the dark demonic forest, we find the same dryad carrying the dying form of the young boy naruto deeper into the deadly forest towards the center to what called the garden palace, where she has called an audience with her demonic leaders and bosses, all the while ignoring the watchful eyes of other creatures such like the young weed monster-like youths looking on curiously, that she spoted from behind the roots of the tree with their glowing greenish-yellow eyes and seeing the young alraune watching and gosipping each other with curiousity in their eyes.

Later when the dryad has stepped in front of the palace she found guards a flower headed monsters where the petals formed a humanoid shape of a man's face and the demonic flower minions of alraune, together with a chimera an offspring of the she-viper echidna having fused with a wandering human bandit who had lost his bandit camp to the ninjas of hidden leaf, became mutated due to the fusion of chimera demon and human and was possessed by the look of his eyes, it seem like it has succeeded the purpose of its mission, but she is not here to wonder how it had happened only she's here for the meeting like she had intended to be going, so she went through the doors and into the hall where many of the species like herself working on the records of history from nearby plants with a network of roots on the left side, while on the right there are reports being written by a different species a matango handing over the stack of papers to what she recognize a thorn monster with spiny vines as a body carried it to the cabinets to put in order.

Then she arrived at the lobby where a single secretary, a busty female rose monster wearing a mantle on the shoulders and vines on her arms and legs while carried a jewel on her chest that was pink in color with the marking of love and beauty, so when the dryad was within sight the rose monster stood up and guided her to the chamber where the meeting take place...

Years later, there was the sound of music like someone was singing or playing the musical instrument, we find a twelve year olds boy with glowing bue eyes and red hair covered in leaves, vines, briars and thorns on his body with a large flower on his back with razor sharp petals and spine-like vines dancing around the clearing while singing, heard his name being called from the dark woods "Naruto! It time for dinner!" called a echoed demonic female voice with a motherly tone to it, so he turn to see his adopted mother Alraune walking toward him with a sway of a hip -still looking the same from after her defeat at the hands of bayonetta and escaping rodin with a decoy clone left behind with a part of her soul cut off from herself in a last resort-, who years ago, was the one that saved him from dying by giving him her blood and taking the kyuubi from its seal on his body along with the soul fragments of his parents that she had devoured in the ritual that separate his soul from his dying body in the tub to make a new body in the pool of mandrake poison with a wine cup full of her blood for his dying body to drink while in the tub, then she returned his soul to him by reuniting him in tub turning into the body that now in the present naruto has.

Then later at dinner after they had eaten their food, naruto spoke after the servant took his bloodstained plate "Mother, umm... When will I be going outside the forest?" asked naruto to alraune who looked up at him with surprise since she knew he would ask that when he started living with her in the palace, as she did not have a heir to rule over the land...

line

That's all I have at the moment, since this was in my head at the time when thinking about nature and other things along with watching gameplay of certain games containing demons and angels, vampires and hunters such like demon slayers, vampire slayers, and angels hunting witch. Also alraune must be surviving by replacing herself with a clone made by her own hands and then echidna by planting a seed with a part of herself near the false hell gate to survive at the hands of both nero and dante while naruto himself must be like when facing an enemy a cruel, sadistic personality while around his adopted mother a happy boy, with a streak of madness in his eyes and do anything for making his mother happy with a demented smile on her face.

Also, I wouldn't mind if naruto became twisted and demented while being raised by alraune since she might be one like say harley being a mother figure but in personality wise, and naruto being smart and strong while helping his mother figure to become ruler of the land.

That's all. So good luck and please review, give a like or pm me. Bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! This is the new chapter but I've forgotten the warning in the previous one, so here it is;

Warning: yaoi meaning boyxboy, don't like don't read, mentioned rape, crude image and more.

That's it for the previous chapter, now here is the second installment of my archive, enjoy. Also, I'm sorry that this is short but don't worry there gonna be a long one soon.

Warning: mild rape mentioned, violence, crude images and language.

Oh the disclaimer; I don't own any naruto or any games mentioned as references as they belong to their respective owners.

line

Ok here I have something in my mind is about was, what if all angels and demons of every games we've seen or played put together into one place like say a crossover between both devil may cry and bayonetta together with the universe of dxd where these races are weak against the superior races of the same kind but all races like the sanctuary from diablo (iii), the heaven and hell from darksiders with the four horsemen watching from the four corners of the world, and/or the dead where in the realm was watching from was in the netherrealm. And any other races for that matter in this crossover AU.

Also in this AU is where aesir returned from his defeat and having regrets went into hiding in the sacred mountain with both half (loki and loptr) and the eyes -which will not be there since it is gone-, or where aesir returns from rebirth after his defeat in like say over more than 500 years, went into hiding as mentioned and also this will cross with naruto verse with naruto as a child having parents alive and siblings with him as a set of twins where one twin having the yang half with the father carrying the other half -the yin half-, and the mother surviving with the left over biju chakra.

Now naruto will be taken by the vampire to hand over to the order (the order of the sword) with other vampires or the dead handing over the fish hatchling, canine puppy, and reptile hatchling where they going to fuse or merge with naruto into a different kind than the regular ones such as alto and bianco angelos but with the armor fitted onto him to fuse with, having two pair of wings or three, then we have the weapons fusing or merging within himself to connect with the animals inside of him as a summon to be of use.

Or naruto is a child resulted from the rape of the fire/flame demon and was the son of a witch who escaped from death's crasps/slaughter along with her eldest daughter -soul eater- but was taken to be experimented on as like say by those of the darkness like vampires and demons, or the rouge fallens like fallen angels and rouge angels, or something else where a secret lab under the organization of each factions that the demon hunters must hunts to shut them down and destroy.

Unlike any other things like say, when a member of the order found naruto with his mother and sister since both are witches while the youngest is a half-breed and must be taken to be sold or to be made as a weapon against enemies like dante and co, bayonetta and co, or other such hunters as well as when their are busy like say shopping, on a mission, getting information, etc.

Then we have the abilities and powers that naruto may be having like super strenght, fire/flame manipulation, wind affinity, super speed, smart, strong, torture expert, but there should be something like say a esoteric weapons specialist like any weapons that may be usefull for him to use against someone stronger than him to fight and there should be some weakness like say a family being targeted or the loved one being targeted, because of his heart is his weakness.

Now then, there are many different kind of demon that raped the mother of the eldest daughter and the mother birthed naruto as a result of the rape with naruto having horns, wings and tail, or claws/talons, scaled skin, crimson colored skin like dark red blood or hellfire colored skin, even having fang-like maw/jaw and a forked tongue. However, there are his forms like human form, hybrid form and a full form as well as a true form like that of a father but different.

Ok, this is all I have at the moment because it's going to exhaust my head for a time, but there should be a warning that this will be m-rated due to this being a violence, language, blood and gore, mild rape.

And please read and review, give a like, pm me for permission. Bye-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back, this here is a long one of which had me inspired by Renekton from lol 'cause of his weapon of choice and there aren't any pairing between dosu, zaku and naruto, because I only seen a few, so few of them here so I made this idea of mine to be either adopted or challenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own any naruto series nor the mentioned league of legends as references, as they belong to their respective owners.

Edit: Forgot the warning.

Warning: yaoi meaning boyxboy, boys in a threesome, don't like don't read.

So without furthur adou, here it is:

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This here is about an ancient relic/artifact, a weapon used by renekton from lol and about visiting the kazekage, and a friendship with the sand siblings by going to the museum of historical desert of ancient times and before naruto could try a third try after the second failed exam, then later before the start of the chuunin exams like say half a month -as in four weeks-, along with the encounter of the sound nins which they saw right through naruto's mask and eyes, then they (the sound nins boys -dosu and zaku-) decide to follow him around to learn of his life so far by listening in or by interrogation, or in the weeks when team seven returns from wave mission there they encounter them on the way, like so:

line

It's has been many years since naruto first went to suna with the sandaime before he could start a third try at the academy with his mask intact not showing his true feelings on the matter of his life nor showing his intelligent to the population of his village and secretly training to become strong on his own, and his first friendship with a fellow demon vessel and his siblings along with his guide to the museum they have in suna showing many historical figures and ancient weapons -fake, copy or old to be of use- found around the desert where historians/archeologists encountered in their time, then naruto remember his first look at the weapon he finds interesting a blade with handles/grips on the inside and the blade in the shape of a arch-like boomerang and was sharp looking, with the guide telling him that the weapon was once owned by renekton the butcher, nasus' mad brother who ascended as a crocodilian warrior but back then he was a judge to his brother's teachings to who may be worthy to learn, then he was twisted to insanity/madness.

Then he returned to the present where he and his team were returning from the wave mission to konoha, he gently touched the seal on his left hand where the sentient weapon is sealed, then heard some rustling from the bush in the clearing their using as a camp he went attentive, tensed but his sensei glance at it reading his precious porn and his teammates were ignorance of it thinking it was just animals passing by, but then to their surprise it was the sound nins with leaf nins like they were escorting them to konoha for the chuunin exams of which the sensei and naruto -secretly knew was coming- then one of the leaf nin a chuunin, by the look of it, was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with a blush on his cheeks while the others are looking annoyed and irritating at his lack of direction and said "Sorry, look like I got them lost to the way to konoha, heh,heh,heh..." he then nervously laugh, before seeing the glare that was aiming at him, looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

Then hatake kakashi the sensei of team seven, looked at them with a eye smile and said "Don't worry, I'm sure we can get there together, but I like to ask though, what are you doing with them, chuunin hibachi?" asked kakashi to the lead chuunin who took the map from the sheepish looking chuunin, reply "Well, you see..." continuing from there.

While kakashi was talking to the group of chuunins and a single jounin captain, the rest of the team seven was in a staring contest with the sound nins team being as the disguised sensei -orochimaru- was looking at the uchiha with glinting eyes and licking lips, and while the sound trio was staring either sakura or naruto but what caught the boys' eyes -dosu kinuta and zaku abumi- was naruto who was staring at them with hidden cold (intelligent) rage and a yearning for something to belong, and that was what they saw in his eyes, while the rest of him is the mask to fool the leaf nins, as that happens naruto says or rather shouts, as if he forgot something "AAAGH!, I FORGOT TO TAKE A BATH!" which caused all the nins to jump or fallen over in shock at the loud screech emitted by naruto who was rushing around as if to find his change of clothes and cleaning supplies to use, then dashed away to the river nearby which is large enough with vegetations covering any attack or ambush there.

And while naruto is away, all the nins stare at where he was before to where he went, and back again with wide eyes, and it was then that they forgot as well since they smell foul odor on them and kakashi said as he eye-smiled like he didn't ordered to get his team to clean themselves of their worries "Well, I guess we could use this time to take a bath, and rest for now, then later we can discuss about going to konoha, now who want to go keep an eye on naruto and to keep him company?" as he said, then asked that and before the last uchiha could response, the boys from the sound nins beat it for him "We'll go." they said as they raised their hand and their disguised sensei and teammate -kin tsuchi- raised an eyebrow in question as they never been this active before, like they were agitated about something, and kakashi stare at the boys with intensive eyes or eye then said "You'll need your sensei's permission to do so, if he mind that is." looking at the disguised sensei and the boys turned to him in question as said man nodded like he didn't mind one bit, and so the boys went to where naruto has gone, with their own cleaning supplies.

Later to where naruto is, the river is large enough to bathe comfortably but naruto needed protection so he summoned young gators and crocs around to keep watch, and the river is running downstream to the large lake down to the left downwards with a small outcropping of rocks letting the water run through while the rest runs strait away from it, anyway as naruto was going to strip off his clothes to bathe in the river the bush behind him moved aside to show both dosu and zaku with their stuffs in hands and he turned toward them when he heard the bush moved with his hands on the waistband of his pants like he was about to pull them down and stare at the intruding boys.

As both stare each other down for a few minutes, not moving an inch, till a sound spooked them as a voice spoke "Damn it! Move!, I getting impatience watching you standing there like a statue!" said a young voice with a chirping sound, then they turned around and saw to their disbelief a young gator staring at them with a irritated look on it's face, as a blushing naruto reply "Right, right, so...umm... who are you guys?" then asked to the boys in front of him, with arms crossed across his bare chest, as they look at each other then back at him, then one of them spoke with a certain rashness "Well if you want to know, you got to tell us yours next, so I'm zaku, abumi zaku and this is my teammate kinuta dosu." "Alrighty then, nice to meet you I'm uzumaki naruto, so want to join me?" as he turned around to pull down both his pants and boxers then went in the water of the lake next to the river, with both zaku and dosu staring at his nude body that made the boys' mind going to the gutter.

And while the boys are getting a bath to get clean, behind the bushes was sasuke who watched all of it from the position and angle behind the tree and bushes to better watch from, felt jealousy creeping up within as he saw them talking to each other, after introducing themselves and saw naruto enter the lake nude as he was born and was joined with both zaku and dosu (with dosu adding a small towel to cover his nose down as a mask and another to cover his eye as well) but what he didn't know was that they are comfortable to each other like they were made to each other, but that remains to be seen later, much later, as what he was seeing was the illusion made by dosu being put in place by using a sound and barrier jutsu for privacy.

But then later after a few days, they return to konoha as they went to the gate guards with one extra filing papers showing, she was a chunnin for the visiting teams for the exam this time as she wrote the recent teams' entrance to the village on her clipboard, as she flipped through the papers and the two gate guards who were watching each team of the rivaling villages enters the gates, after telling them the inns and hotels for their stay in the village for the exam to start the week after the village finished preparing the first two exams to be done.

But when both teams of leaf and sound approach the gates, the guards spoke up "Halt! What are you here for?" said the one on the left while the right held up a hand for the passports to inspect the validity and autentic value, which they did when kakashi spoke with a professional tone "We're the team returning from the mission success and escorting the lost team for the exam." of which cause the female chunin next to them to proceed to file in the last team of the day for the exam, gaining them entrance to the village.

When the gate guards said with uncertain tone to the returning teams "The hokage wants to speak with you, said to call all jounin to meet him in the office for a anouncement." and kakashi thanked the gate guards while he and the others enter the village, then kakashi turn to his team of genin as he told them to dismiss and take a rest from the mission as well as take the few days off of duties, which the genin complied to his command and took off after kakashi poofed away.

But what they didn't know was that the boys from the sound team went off to follow naruto's direction, being unnoticed by them since they want to continue their talk before, after being interrupted by sasuke, later both dosu and zaku has arrived at naruto's apartment building after they watched naruto eating at the ramen stand, and as soon they came over to naruto's door they knocked and waited for a minute, then the door was opened by naruto who was getting ready to take a shower, since he was in his underwear and blushed when he notice zaku's smirking and dosu's intenstive stare like he approved of what he was staring at, but naruto's left to get the pants while leaving the door open for them to enter which they did after they closed the door, looking around and saw to their disgust the place was a dump but clean, it's looked like its has been ravaged and scavaged by villagers' breaking ins to the vandalizing and still be cleaned by naruto to get rid of evidence of each occurances, and saw the potted plants by the windows and corners.

So when they both sat on the couch, while waiting for naruto to return with dosu taking out a book to read and zaku sprawled across the couch looking up at the ceiling with a bored expression and asked dosu saying "So what do you think of the cute blonde?" dosu looked up from reading the book to reply with answer "Well, he's seem interesting, but I can see him hiding behind a facade to fool his team and others while his eyes showed some sort of intelligent and real strenght along with a undirected anger. Why?" then asked dosu to zaku who sat up against the back of the couch and looks into his eye and saw he was curious about what he saying and said "Think about it, when he told us that he has a bad reputation in here that he can't tell us why that is, it's-" a voice interrupted him said "It's because of what I hold within me that cause me to have a bad rep, because of the law put in place after my birth by the third hokage retaking his mantle." both boys turn to find naruto with his pants on and a black undershirt standing there with a tray that they didn't notice was there and smelled some tea from the pot.

line

I think that'll be enough for now, while there should be something that both dosu and zaku to have like say a mark of a wolf for zaku or a dagger made from a bone of one and something of a dead for dosu, of which would be a ghost or a phantom, a wraith or a specter, or something that would fit dosu using the sound moves of one; also please read and review, and pm me if you want it. So bye-bye.


	4. Author's notes

Hello! I here to say that I'm working on a story idea of mine as a challenge and its about a crossover of pokemon and naruto where naruto is dead, of which it's shouldn't have happen like the shinigami or any other god/deity has foresaw the different future possibilities and this is one of them as mentioned the death of naruto in either by sasuke's hand, left for death by kakashi and/or a assited suicide by cause of sasuke's hand.

Also, in them naruto going to be a pokemon, where he traveled around the region he's in as he'll be adventuring and exploring while learning more about the world, as well as looking for someone to travel with like a character that needs screentime like those of kalos' residents characters; then there in the story is where it gets more interesting as the shinigami removing the chakra and all thing like bijuu chakra as well as the fragments within the seal and the pokemon that naruto going to be is either dark, ghost, poison or dragon-type, or even a dual-type.

Edit: Well now, that the pokemon sun and moon is out, there're some of you wanted to make a story out of it but, there should be some kind of challenge to be made for it with what all these new pokemon and legendaries along with ultra beast pokemon, then I'll have to think which pokemon would naruto be when after he accepted the offer made by both the shinigami and arceus. Anyway good luck making new stories about the sun and moon of pokemon games.

Oh, and please let me know if you want the previous chapter's challenges, come find me on my profile or review.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi there! I'm here with my old challenge chapter that had inspired me to write in a what if crossover with naruto being born in the digimon universe as well as the feline digimon rookie liollmon.

Also, this here is a digimon/naruto crossover ideas as a what if and what I have in mind; Disclaimer: I don't own them, as they belong to their respective owners.

Enjoy.

LINELINE

What if one of the holy beast -liollmon- who served under apocalymon in the dark area, because of it he was afraid that he'll be tortured by him and it's because he's his slave captured from the beast village by a hired digimon -icedevimon- and wanted to escape from him has contacted the holy digimon to help him escape and leave to the other world -tamers or savers/data squad or cyber sleuth(or all three, or not)- to where he can find his partner -a young naruto age eight- and because in his dream he saw naruto being bullied, pulled less pranks, wanted to be notice to his parents -famous or wealthy- but could not, because he was sent to live in the school dorms somewhere in kyoto and wanted to help him face his problems head on.

But what he didn't know was naruto's mother's grandfather who live in shinjuku to the east with his siblings there and kushina's father who live in kyoto who manages a dojo because she called them as news to her divorce with minato who is a single parent's child remarried to the ex-cop, because of his negligent to naruto saying he had work to do than be a father to him only paying the babysitter or nanny to do for him or called his step-siblings.

Then one day when visiting his mother's grandfather and his siblings in shinjuku for a week and this is where he gave him a bancho cap/hat, from there he saw him die in his sleep with naruto crying on his bed with his elder granduncle and aunt hugging him close also crying, so then after the funeral he locked himself in his room for a day then weeks later return to the new school withdrawn which cause his fellow students and teachers to be worried and concerned about his wellbeing even his new friends are concerned when he isn't reacting to their questions then two hour later he fainted in class where one of his classmates carried him to the infirmary which cause the school nurse to call his mother and grandparent to take him home to rest and have him home schooled with a tutor.

But then months later when going to the grave of his mother's grandfather wearing his gift on his head -bancho cap/hat- which shadowed his eyes, when he was ambushed by a trio of digimon (which he recognize when watching tv or playing card games by himself) with orders to capture/kidnap him by the mysterious villain, when they decide to rough him up as it didn't say they could beat him or harm him only bringing him alive and before they could capture him, he ran going somewhere he could hide but as he ran the digimon chased him into an alleyway between a shrine and a building where he found a random old pipe that was long and hide behind a random dumper, when the digimon arrive they were confuse on where the boy is or was.

Meanwhile liollmon has finally escaped from apocalymon and was now looking for his partner when he felt a pulse coming from his ring that produce a holographic map which show where his partner (blue dot) is but saw three red dots nearby, while he himself is on the train station which is far away from where his partner is and saw one of the red dots move towards the blue dot and with eyes narrowed he moved toward the alley to make it there to save his partner and fight off the enemy digimon.

LINELINE

And there you have it, as you know I have this idea in my head for months last year, as I put it here so you can adopt it or take it as a challenge but I don't mind as I wanted it to be great but with a level headedness and was good at playing solo with digimon cards as a solitaire card games with one of the cards that has a holy ring and is cat-like.

Also sorry it was so short, but it is the way it was suppose to be.

Farewell, and please review, or pm me if you want it.


	6. Chapter 5

As promised, I have written the challenge for pokemon -naruto crossover and this was also partially inspired by certain pokemon like dark and ghost-types. Well now, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own them as they belong to their respective owners.

line

This here is about naruto's death that should not happen and the death god giving him a new life as a pokemon, now this is where the chakra is removed since naruto going to live in the pokemon world where there was no chakra only aura, also the kyuubi is removed since it was not needed nor going with naruto, as well as his anger at the betrayal, the cause of it was by sasuke at the valley of the end and by kakashi who left him to die; now the death god (the shinigami) and arceus made a bet to each other should naruto ever die before his time, and so there will be no fox pokemon since it was overused or cliche, or not needed for this story anyway here like so:

line

In the empty space between the living and the dead where everything is dark as well as bright as a sun, but then we see three figures with one of them being unmoving and dead while the two figures having hushing words of agreements then one wearing in robes and beads with a masked face holding a knife in his mouth, and long dead hair walked up to the unmoving body then kneeled near it lifted a single clawed finger and with a single tap to the forehead the dead body abruptly moved and shot upright in a gasp, as the boy of twelve years old was being revived looking around in a daze trying to get a-hold of himself while adjusting his thoughts process.

But the boy didn't have time to think how or why he was here when a cough got his attention towards his right side and saw two figures with one he recognizes as the shinigami and the other an unkown to him since it was a creature he never seen before, similar in equine shape but different in form as it was white with grey underside and metallic yellow outline, having red eyes and with a golden arc on it's midsection decorated with jewels, but then as the blond haired boy stared at them in silent untill when the shinigami spoked up "Now that I have revived you, young uzumaki naruto, former container of the kyuubi no kitsune, kurama and also hold your questions for now, as you know I'm the shinigami and this here is arceus the deity of the pokemon." said the shinigami with raspy voice as naruto looked up at seeing arceus's stare when it was mentioned it's name, and said with uncertained tone as if unsure or afraid at the answer he might received "O-ok, umm, shinigami-sama where am I and what is this place? It's not heaven or hell, nor is it limbo or somewhere in between." naruto say with a confused and worry face.

As both the shinigami and arceus looked at each other, then naruto then back and the shinigami nodded at arceus to be the one to answer with a question "What do you remember the last time then, young naruto?"...

line

Ok, I'm sure this will be enough for an example, but there was something there where both shinigami and arceus telling naruto that he's the son of the fourth hokage minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki, then naruto start to rage about while ranting and yelling in anger while on the other side in the living, the world has gotten worse as there no light, no sunny place and not even the kindness and happiness since it was gone forever never to return. As well as the akatsuki's true leader is angry as his plan for the kyuubi is lost as it is a major piece of his plan for moon eye project.

Then the choice where arceus showed which form of the pokemon naruto may be going to live in his new life; the hellhound pokemon- houndoom, the ghostly doll- banette, the soundwave pokemon- noivern, the toxic lizard- salandit, the gem-eatting pokemon- sableye, and the scaly dragon- jangmo-o. Then the region where naruto going to be in would be kalos or alola since these are two regions where the start of naruto's new life begins.

And while it is short, it's all I have at the moment in time by the past few days in one month, so please review and pm me for permission as either a challenge or adoption. Bye-bye.


	7. Chapter 6

Alright this here is a digimon-naruto crossover list where naruto is either dead killed by sasuke's chidori, by kakashi's raikiri, killing himself (suicide), left for death, and all of it is here as well as each of them remove the all thing chakra permanently as to never to use again when arriving in a new world and reformed in a new body, only as a human but may be super and strong, so here is it:

Enjoy, and please read and review.

Oh! The disclaimer; I don't own any digimon nor naruto, as they belong to their respective owners.

Also, this is a no pairings, only friendships, and the warnings meaning that there may be some digiphillia-slash -as in boyxboy- and violence, crude language, along with something for the mature mind to read like memories mentioned in abuse, neglet, otrastize, outcast and loneliness as well as negetive emotions in the memories and nightmares.

line

Ok this is about one or two of the seven great demon lords such as anger or pride as the one who will have someone with great anger and other negative emotions by opening a rift in space and time to be taken away from the dimension to a many great numbers of dimensions away from home where no one can return from and the energy be replace with none only the hidden power within may be allow to use, as to be a tougher tamer/chosen than those who been given on the spot...

And as for naruto's partner it'll be one those who may be redeemed like say gazimon who instead of eating the mushroom of forgetfulness decided that he'll go along with it by being with demidevimon or impmon or with arkadimon who's mind have been a bit more developed, more self-aware after being made by one of the seven (or by someone of holy who manage to take the other one of seven of the different world to make one), or any other digimon to be an anti-villain whose views are of conquest and of being ruthless to others and uncaring about others' wellbeing as well.

Or about where apocalymon has watched naruto's life and decide after naruto takes the forbidden scroll with some extra scrolls and after he failed at the first or second genin exams and use his lounging of acceptance, respect, and love against him by forcing him to relieve his memories then using his anger to offer him something like say going away from home to a new one to start anew, that's far away from here and may never return with the world's dimension removal of chakra and also removing the bijuu from him because to where he was going, cannot be of use there, only the basics and weapons art training along with hand-to-hand combat skills, and sealing art techniques. While he may learn from the scrolls, he'll never use it if he return to his home world of which he'll never want to go (meaning that he only allow to use the shadow clones for training and not for combat).

As for his partner it'll be someone who can relate to him about acceptance and not ignore his presence or someone who was force to work under the evil-doer who wanted power to him/herselves to keep in its hands or capturing the chosen children/tamers, or something similar like that.

Or about when naruto was tought by his cat masked guardian who carried around a sword to keep watch about unlocking his chakra and control after a month when he first enter the academy, and then later returning to his lonely apartment by hearing voices but this voice is of one whose power is of darkness wanting to free itself from its imprisonment or having plans that involved his true partner that may have been capture to use against him, telling him to leave this place of torment and loneliness to somewhere new to start with life anew there as a new resident of the world's dimension far away from home that feels like a cage, leaving a letter to be found.

And as for his temporary partner would be tsukaimon and his true partner would be something like bearmon or a holy digimon who was slowly being turn to its dark side and was the one who watched naruto's life.

Or about naruto when he killed himself in depression and loneliness, and can't keep on living this life anymore, caused by everything that happened in his life to when he was young to the retrieval mission and when he woke up by the aftermath of it saw no one was there for him, most likely seeing that he isn't worth living and that cause him a suicide to rid of the torment, despair and the living lies that have made him broken, that even the kyuubi cannot help him survive nor even his dark side's help as well. And since this was being watch by a digimon (millenniumon) who wanted to have a war against someone who defeated him multiple time by organizing his army, troops to places where to start his plan to return his presence there, and it was there where it saw the soul of naruto died by suicide being guided toward the world where he didn't existed, a dimension made by itself that have a missing piece to add like it was incomplete since it's the world of all the quadrants combined, most likely saw the aftermath of the defeat of quartzmon and found the way to make the dimension of its liking as mentioned before by creating a dimension with a missing piece meaning naruto was the one of the missing piece to add to the world there with a unique digivice that change and having partners of two digimon...

Or about when the sealing is about to occurred the masked man return stopping minato from sealing the fox as when the man took naruto from the alter and say "Can't have you sealing the fox into your son yondaime-sama, because you won't have a child to raise if dead and if you do then this village will take out its anger, grief, and fear on your son here as a pariah, an outcast, not knowing why and having to live in hatred by its people there throwing. Heh, heh... I see you understood what I'm talking about do you? Now, what will it be? Your son's life or the village to be saved, so which is it? Choose wisely since you're impaled by the fox's claws." finished the man with his hand ever so closely to the baby's neck since he knows the yondaime might choose his duty as either a father or a leader...

Now in the digimon's world there was one where the soul of naruto who has died because of a father's desperate attempt to save both him and the village at the same time the man killed him by snapping his neck, was the angelic being with a womanly figure wearing armor with the figure's head looking up as its sense a soul passing through this world's dimension being reconstructed in a new body and decided to take it to the real world's orphanage in disguise as a business woman (before seeing the infant's last moment of it's death and name) that knocked on the door when opened by the matron of the place, and asked "Yes, may I help you?" when saw in front of her was a woman in a business suit, "Yes, you see, I need help because I have here is an orphaned baby boy and need a place to live." said the woman to the matron as she put her hands to her mouth in surprise and say "Oh dear!, what had happen to the baby's parents?" then asked the worried matron, with the other replying in a sad tone "I'm afraid the parents has left behind, leaving this baby alone. Also this baby's birthday is on oct. tenth, so please take care of him." with the woman now handing the infant over to the matron, with her saying "Yes, of course, I'll get the paperwork for finalising this situation." "Ah! No need, I have here the papers in this folder, so here and thanks you for your time, miss." said the woman who handed the needed folder to the matron who was about to get the paperwork, took it with the other hand, and watched the woman left after kissing the infant's forehead with a small smile...

As for naruto's digimon partner it would be one who searched for a human to be partnered with, as it was being chased across the digital world for betraying the master.

Or about the death of naruto's short life before he could live after the sealing which cause the bijuu escaping its container's body to be away from death's grasp and to be free, while that happened naruto's soul vanished before the death god can consume his soul, of which the death god let it go not caring because it was troublesome to chase after it; now from there somewhere in the digital world where one of the demon lord was seen asleep in it sleep mode (belphemon) sensed a soul passed through the dimension from where it came from and reformed into a baby which was asleep for the moment, and so it decided to investigate the infant's origin and what it saw was not please for it was the last moment of it's death and took the form of rage mode and gently picked the baby up and went to where the other seven lords to have a meeting of what to do with the baby's situation...

As for naruto's partner it would be someone who liked to play pranks and is a vampiric digimon whose species was outside the seven lords' authority, and was a rookie with eyes on its hands called dracumon...

Or about one where after the valley of the end where sasuke kills naruto of which he allowed/lets him to by moving his position to go straight to his heart as that happens sasuke felt shocked and surprised by what had naruto has done to make it that way and realized that naruto wanted to be killed by his hand, because sasuke noticed each time he saw naruto looking at him then his hand when in the team meetings and missions then his own hands at which he shakes his head and its means that naruto had thought of suicide but didn't do it, then it turned into this as what he's seeing now naruto has accomplished his life goal... Like so:

We here in the valley of the end, where we find both boys jumping towards each other in their final attack to clash against each other in a attempt to overpower the other in strength and resolve, but it is not to be as seen with the boy cloaked in the kyuubi chakra began to move in the path of the other boy's killing technique called the chidori and as soon as naruto moved towards to the chidori's path, and saw to his secret delight was in the path of his heart that not even the kyuubi could heal from nor his uzumaki clan's regenerative healing factor, and allow sasuke to kill him because he had enough of living in solitude and loneliness along with being unwanted and unloved, while being belittled and rediculed by everyone in the village that he and the other boy lived in called konoha the village hidden in the leaves.

While that happens, sasuke saw what he did-could not believe what he was seeing, the one he called the dead last was letting him kill him and from what he'd seen in his eyes was a resolve to die by his hands, as he approached quickly to the chidori's path too quickly and fast because sasuke could not stop, nor could not alter his straightforward path. Then it happened too fast, and haven't had time to understand what had happened nor didn't have time to reorganize his jumbled mind as he tries to regain himself but then as soon he regained his senses, found himself arm deep in the middle of naruto's chest where his heart should be and out in the back all the way through covered in blood and saw to his unbelieving eyes the face of tranquil on naruto's face, dead killed by his own hand...

Moving on, in the other dimension, the world of digimon was having a problem on their own of which the main big boss decided to enslave digimon to his empire in the making that cause the member of the digimon sovereign, one whose member in the four dragons, azulongmon to call a meeting between to two in his domain the tallest spires covered in clouds and waits for them to answer the call while waiting one of his subordinates the devas bursted into his office seeing the disturbed look on its face, shrunked his form down to speak while also doing paperwork on the desk that was not finished yet...

Meanwhile outside up in the sky a rift has been formed and out of it was a soul being reformed with a new body and deaged with only clothes on the deaged child's back, falling from the sky where other digimon was observing or investigating the phenomenon that was the rift as it closed itself after the object has passed through and vanished like it was never there to begin with...

As for naruto's digimon partner would be either someone under the command of the devas of which who has found naruto in the crator made by falling out of the sky, and its must be someone who the devas has in their command was a digimon with a attitude meaning brash, wild and a compassionate personality or someone who was hoping to get a human partner while working under the digimon sovereign's task, going on missions and helping around the domain.

line

And that's it, this is all I have for now, so be sure to review or pm me for permission as either taken as a challenge or adoption.

Farewell.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello, I'm here to write a challenge or a story if I feel like it, also it is inspire by hama of atla and the skills of blood bending arts, anyway this here is about a time where orochimaru remembers a lesson told by his former sensei sarutobi hiruzen about tobirama and his one escourt mission that he himself had learned about was simple old man wearing a noble samurai clothing, and from there is where it gets interesting like say that old man is dead but was observing the world as he is an avatar of death carrying a watch and a hourglass on his person since he read the timelines of the world give a lesson about all things life having a dark side.

Oh the disclaimer - I do not own naruto as it belong to kishimoto.

Like so:

On this day, one person is getting ready for his mission of escorting an old man of sixties years of age to his destination as he waits in the beginning of a gate and walls being built around the forming village, then an old man arrived with his pack over his shoulder with a kasa on his head, kind eyes and gentle smile on his face wearing a formal robes of a samurai then as soon he's in sight of the young adult in his early twenties with white hair, hard eyes and markings on his face wearing armor over his black clothes and fur around the armored collar then the old man say to him "Morning, young lad tobi-kun." said with a soft voice like a breeze in the wind and a gravely tone, and the now named tobirama as tobi-kun just grunted with a hn embarrassed at being called like that which cause the old man to laugh at the blushing young man, as they walked out of the open space where the gate doors should be but there were sentries and workers hard at workin their task.

A few days out on a road the old man had checked his watch to see which time would be ready to camp since the sun was setting then said "Well, we should camp for the night as gets dark soon tobi-kun." with tobirama nodded with a grunt as he could not corrected the old man for his name shorttened with formalities. At the camp found both men sitting on fallen logs in front of a bonfire that smokeless with the old man making stew asked tobirama with a question "Tell me young lad, what are the elements in life?" which cause tobirama off guard since he haven't heard such a question out of the man's mouth so he says in a thoughfull manner "Well, umm, there are wind, fire, water, earth and lightning that all I'm been tought about." with the other man shaking his head and say "That's true but it's not, there are more elements than those main ones." said the old man with a face of a teacher and continue from there "The main elements of life are indeed the fire, water, wind, and earth. But the wind and lightning are replaced with air and thunder or energy then we have other elements like sound, void, wood, metal, light and dark, and ice. Do you know that there's a dark side to these elements?" lectured then asked to tobirama as he reply "No, I haven't." with the old man nodding as he gave him a bowl of stew to eat and himself having one as well then say "It is because, nature in life itself have one like for example around this camp have things that can be use in poison wheather it be in liquid, gas, or solid and there can be predators where animals like wolves hunts at night on unsuspecting preys. But then how can the elements be having one such as it? Because they are, like fire here like this one." gesturing toward the bonfire that was still smokeless "It can bring light in the dark, cook us some food, and bring warmth as we sleep but then it can also burn down into ashes, bring destruction, and giving smoke and smog in our lungs as we breathe as well as toxic smokes as it polluted the air we breathe as fumes do in factories and volcanoes."

And this was an example for when orochimaru's former sensei has told in his lesson to him and his former teammates, then in process made project of having a dark side element of water into naruto of which was taken away from then alive parents and twin brother (sealed the kyuubi inside by sarutobi to give the parents a chance to live) to be in oto in rice field country.

Asid from that, the old man must told tobirama about all things in life having a dark side even the elements themselves, along telling him about another energy source like say chi, ki, mana with body, mind and soul (spirit) in physical energy, mental energy and spiritual energy along with the already there chakra like those of guru, monk and priest (shinto, onmyoudo), and the spiritually aware people who practice in occult and supernatural.

Now as for pairings, be forewarned as this may be enter in the realm of yaoi meaning boyxboy and slash however the pairings itself can be like say zaku with naruto as they both are pretty much an obsnotious and rash, and head-on approach with one arrogant and other loud, or dosu with naruto as they both are well compare each other where one is silent and observing with analitical mind and reserved with the other loud and quick on his feet, crazy plans on the field and trap making, or both with naruto as they balanced each other out with their personalities as well as being the best of friends in oto. Or this can be a hetero pairings with either kin, karin, or tayuya of oto and ex-kusa.

Then onto the elemental affinities that naruto may be having while naruto will still have his main affinity toward wind but his secondary would be water, as wind is powerfull as his main then water would be high enough to equalize the wind as it balanced itself up then going on to the dark side as bending blood arts either black, regular or red enough to be dark red, or reddish black blood either his own or the enemies' spilted blood.

And then naruto's skill in water affinity and its related element such as ice and snow, hot and cold, warm and cool, boil and steam, acid and poison, healing and regeneration, freeze and frost, storm and weather, winter and sub-zero (below zero, absolute zero), thermal energy, mist and fog, ocean and sea, bubbles, oil and petrol, slime and goo, liquid/gas/solid, chemistry, and more.

Well then, that's all I have at the moment in time, so please read and review, as well as if you want you can pm me for permission.

Sorry for this being short, it's all I could do for now.

Farewell.


	9. Chapter 8

Hi, I'm just here to write this story challenge about a saint seiya and naruto, so here:

Ok, I just thought of something about saint seiya cross with naruto as say, like Hades wanting a vessel/replacement to the underworld should it ever happen to him and having his servants (pandora, hypnos, and thanatos) to find the one who is of the purist of soul carrying a great burden that was cursed upon (naruto) because hades is the one who maintained and control the underworld in his rule and should he ever be defeated then it'll release the armageddon and catastrophe upon the world of the living, so he'll need a replacement when he return back to life as in reborn in a new body and regain the control back to order in his realm of the dead, also there will be no chakra for naruto and no pairing as well since naruto -as young as a six years old- was being offered to live a new start in somewhere else where no one will ever find him, so he is lost to the elemental nation as a whole since he'll never return there...

Or here the second one, where hades found a dying soul of naruto at the valley of the end and decide to take him back to his palace in the underworld as a ward or a guardian to the place and act as a replacement for his return to take back his realm of the dead to order should it ever happen to himself meaning defeated by someone stronger in post-athena's warrior saints (seiya), or by tenma (tlc) in pre-athena's gold saints. As this will be something where the soul of naruto is being revived in hades' realm with no chakra nor kyuubi sealed inside him since it was replaced with cosmos and being made to train as a guardian of the underworld.

Oh these two does not need any pairings, however there should be a rated-m as a precaustion.

That's all, sorry if this is short but that is all I have at the moment for now, so read and review and if you want you can pm me for permission since there aren't any saint seiya crossover with naruto there to read as it was so few of it, also I don't own any saint seiya nor naruto as they belong to their respective owners.

Farewell.


	10. Chapter 9

Alrighty, I'm here to give you a single occasion challenge idea involving naruto somewhere like say boruto has found out about his father is a cutter and a man who had his mind broken too many time to count and this is a old one that I have in my head at the time. So here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto as it belong to the japanese owner.

000000

I have here is something that I thought would be interesting like boruto finding out that his father (naruto) is a cutter/self-mutilator/suicidal -no mask, special henge and/or genjutsu- and having a jar -stolen from a hospital when young at age nine- with his heart inside, when he went missing a few months as he been hiding in the forest of death having had enough distraction in his life, taking his old rusty blood stained kunai and his jar of heart to cut and mutilate himself in peace -clothes off and folded neatly showing scars from the neck down to his body and back(clones helping)- and that was because boruto found him first as he could not believe his father could do that to himself where no animals would dare disturbed him and boruto saw his eyes are dead, soulless, and lifeless and it scared him seeing it like that (while secretly sending a clone to sarada to tell her to come alone with no one looking and with her father).

Also I don't own them they belong to the respective owners.

Here is my thoughts on this story to be:

-one is that boruto felt his father is not himself but recompose himself when almost caught them staring.

-two is that naruto goes missing when the month october came along.

-three is that sasuke, sarada, and boruto notice his erratic behavior, absentminded, and/or lost in thoughts and in silent.

-four is that naruto must have a fatal mood swings and with his tenants in the seal and dark side worry and scared.

-five is that the kyuubi/kurama -came out of the seal on his own- brought boruto in secret as he was about to sleep, when naruto is asleep -knocked out by kurama with the others keeping him unconscious- to speak in private.

-six is that boruto, sarada and sasuke go to the past to stop naruto's first cut of which he's at age five when overhearing and when no one want him alive, nor his existence in their lives and wanting him to die.

Or here- when naruto age four first neet the nara member-who is one those that are active and motivated also not lazy nor inactive- a genin who tought naruto about releasing the bottled emotions/pain and stress by cutting, smoking (calms the emotions/nerves down) and drinking (drowns emotions/pain away), also gave him the spare kunai and was the one who became naruto's mentor in secret along with a yamanaka (meditation, sensing abilities, chakra control and poison) and a akimichi (hand-to-hand combat, slow moving katas (tai-chi) cooking (give books on hunting and foraging), and fishing) before he went to academy, also gave him a book on how to be a assassin to silently kill the targets without anyone noticing as this will be in the flashback.

Also this can be where naruto manipulate hinata and secretly divorce her with a clone disguised as a medic with medical bills to be signed since naruto already signed the divorce papers beforehand and was the one who kept hinata asleep with a chakra injected genjutsu to have his way with her body concieving boruto and later again his daughter, while still cutting himself mutilating further himself as he made more cuts on himself with scars and bite marks with a few missing skin (peeled with boiled water or burned with a hot knife) and muscles (ripped out or sliced with a blade) already on his body with the exception of his arm that he use chakra that not even the cells used to make his arm heal but spasms and shakes as tried to as mentioned heal the cuts appearing on it making a crudesome sight with blood running down the arm in a river. then his face would be showing relieve and smiled insanely and demented as if he was broken inside with eyes unfocused showing a glint of madness and dead that was void of life inside as its was soulless as well.

This makes it where boruto and kurama (which took control of a shadow clone) to meet in secret with sasuke to prevent naruto's mad habits and help him recover from his mental instabillilty and despression as well as helping his dark side finding the lost sunshine and happiness (a child-like naruto) to be brought back with a help of a yamanaka.

That all I have at the moment and if you want you can adopt it as your own or take it as a challenge as I don't mind. Also pm me for permission and please review.

Farewell for now.


	11. Chapter 10

Hi, I'm here with a challenge about naruto using the fans -like feather fan- and flutes, pipes and vessel flutes (ocarina) by going with the third hokage to visit the daimyou for the meeting once a week in a month where there are a festival for merchants, also the disclaimer; I don't own naruto or any refferences from games and anime as they belong to their respective owners, like so:

-one* When going down the streets towards the market plaza where every merchants were selling their wares in their stands and one particular merchant was a samurai who became a merchants to sell various type of items made by the land of iron and naruto had approached him/her and was regalled with a story about how one man has beaten an army with just a fan, then was given a book on how to make certain type of fans for free as naruto has listened his/her story.

-two* the next day later, when naruto was walking through the merchants' stalls and find a single woman selling flutes, pipes and vessel flutes (ocarina) that her family had made in their travels as nomads and merchants, even then she called him over and asked if he could like to buy and may teach him a tune but must watch and listen, then naruto saw one that caught his eyes one double-chambered ocarina and told he would buy this one, so then she tought him a tune with it and let him play it once after he heard and seen it, and was given a instruction book on how to play the bought item.

-three* This is where over the years naruto survived another beatings from the villagers after he tested his fans, one made of feathers [for image, search koei tecmo's zhuge liang's weapon or other such item based fan like magi's hakuei ren and koumei ren] and one made of iron in a form of a tessen or war fan to use as a club or a rod and may be able to double wield in two hands.

-four* Naruto's abillities must be a novice in tessenjutsu, low-to-mid genjutsu because he used the double-chambered ocarina he bought when young, basic understanding of tai-ninjutsu combinations that was inspire by the raikage's own fighting style, elemental ninjutsu in high-chunnin level with the affinity toward wind/air, must be able to use other fans he made in a form of a dance [like inuyasha's kagura, koei tecmo's mitsunari ishida, mkx kitana and snk's mian, guilty gear's anji mito] and even then he must learn both the shadow clones and fuinjutsu to make his own fighting style a mixture of martial arts and dances.

This will be a friendship, dark-ish, mystery, action, adventure and violence in a rated-m story, also naruto can train with iruka in a after school lessens for basics training as well as befriending a nara for learning tactics and finding the summoning scroll for learning senjutsu (meaning no toad sage training).

Also for this story, there will be no pairings as it is not needed for that, so this can be as well in reverse or not because naruto may be able to sell these items he made to profit it or to earn money this way as a part-time merchant.

Anyway, I hope you like it and please pm me or review so I can see who wants it, so, bye-bye and enjoy your day.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey there, it's me and I'm here to say that I'm working on some new challenges along with occasional plain single challenges, but that not all I also have other challenges that need to be done like; dc comics/naruto crossover, final fantasy/naruto crossover and more. but then there will be a sound manipulation-based challenge for the mentioned first crossover meaning a Black Canary's power being a replica/recreated along with Silver Banshee's own power or any other ability based characters from dc comics that are similar or the same.

Then later on a few weeks, I'll be posting the mentioned challenges with some personality change, altered timelines, cannon diversity, etc.

Anyway, that's all I gotta say for now, so be sure to review or pm me for the challenges and give a like, if not then look elsewhere but here.

Bye-Bye.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey there! I'm here with a challenge about pokemon-naruto where it was a suicide naruto with a timetraveling naruto taking place of the original of who went to the pokemon world as one such pokemon, but that not all it'll takes place in alola region where one team skull grunt-to-be has found near somewhere in poni island's caverns with one superior team skull member to supervise the grunt-to-be recruits or the foundation aether member who was a recruit for doing a grunts' work as a member-to-be as mention finding naruto who at the time is the rare pokemon from hoenn/kalos region, mostly a ghost or dark type like banette or pumpkaboo.

Also, I don't own any pokemon or naruto as they belong to their respective owners.

Here, an example:

0909123

It was at night when naruto returns home from a hectic rollercoaster of scroll incident that cause naruto's mind to take a worst time to bring memories of his short life and the lies being reveal to him as he enter his condemned apartment to set up something to set him free of this life he'd lived in by doing something reckless, suicidal and crazy since he already eaten his last meal of the last day of living this lie.

And so naruto prepared the explosive tags on the chair and himself sitting on it with a photo of himself, iruka and the ramen chef family, while smiling himself in sadness with eyes dark in loneliness and a solitude strong enough to break most hearts into depression, thus unknown to him the soul of the timetraveling naruto was watching from afar from a window at the back of his room.

Then later outside, an explosion has occurred that made many into panic and fright as both civilian and shinobi runs around as the hokage went to the source as he knew what has cause the explosion when they arrive found the top part of the apartment was in shambles and on fire while on the ground was full of rumbles, burning wood and falling embers, but then unknown to all the mentioned soul of the timetraveling naruto had entered the corpse of the original of who now has been free from his unwanted life of living in a lie and to find happiness elsewhere.

And so later in the middle of void where the soul of naruto being awoken by some gentle voice humming a lullaby, was greeted a sight of an angel who was sent to bring him to a new life as a pokemon in exchange of something of equal value to be remove, and thus the kyuubi was removed from the soul while giving knowledge to learn where he be living in his new life.

0909123

That's it for now as this will be a teen to mature setting with adventure, friendship, action and more but no pairing as this is not needed, so please read and review as well as pm me for permission.

BYE-BYE!


	14. This is not a chapter

Hello! this here is not a chapter, but an author's notes so here:

I wanted to ask you readers or writers of this site to help me co-write with me on one of my stories ideas about two of naruto and naruto-dc comics with your knowledge of them, and my favorites creatures of myths of the dog/wolf (canines) beasts of greek and nordic. Also the scalie or other beastly creatures of myths in one of my stories ideas.

So here one of the example of a naruto-dc comics young justice:

In the dark chambers of the war god of greek, Ares walked to the middle of the room where the witches he hired to work for him to make him a weapon to beat both atlantean and amazonians' army to take over their lands, becuase of this he went and gotten these witches and the materials needed for the project he have in mind of the ultimate secret weapon he'll be unleashing on, in his hands are the head of the hydra, the skin of the chimera, the fang of the cerberus and lastly the snake hair of the medusa and so went to one of the witches who carried a bundle wrapped in a blanket that moved and wriggled, and the witch removed part of the blanket to show a baby that was born recently and stolen from what ares feels it was an older twin and male at that.

Then hours later, we find them in the room covered in runes, charms and circles, on them are spots for the required materials and one of them in the middle was a spot where the baby was in atop the altar with a single crystal hanging on the ceiling that glowed a bloody red and all the witches chanting their magic alongside their counterparts moving around them as they too chanted, but in the corner of the room was Ares who watched everything with a cruel smirk of victory while internally laughing sadistically as saw the materials crumpling into liquid as it rose above and floated over to the baby and began assimilating into him to become a part of it within much like how one would train with a weapon to become one with it as it was an extenstion of himself, but beside that it was done as the glow from the crystal begin to tone down it was almost finish its' job...

This is what I have in mind for the story I needed help with, so I thanks you for your time and please pm me to your response for a few days at least to think about it and the offer to help me will still be open till then. Farewell.


	15. Chapter 13

Hi there, ok I have here is the challenge for those knowledgable on final fantasy 12 lore and naruto, but there should be no pairings only friendship and family also this is about rasler having a younger half sibling around 11 years old and was born from the same mother but different fathers because this will be in final fantasy world so no chakra nor anything related to the naruto verse, as well as no bijuu meaning no chakra beast and no senjutsu only magic and special abillities for naruto to be unique only himself but may be smart and strong, so here are the example:

Oh! And I don't own them, nor nothing.

00000

Ashe stare at Rasler in disbelief at what he has said about not marrying her when she first met him in the halls and before she could run away in anger saw something hiding behind Rasler's mantle, of which he saw her line of sight instantly knew he had forgotten to introduce her to his younger half brother of who was shy around unknown stranger spoke up gaining the attention to the boy "Hey, come on out Naruto-kun don't you want to meet her like you said you would?" which caused the boy nodding and stepped out from behind his brother showing him having a different appearance than Rasler's own, because his hair is bright blonde almost made of gold with skin that been kissed by the sun, while his eyes are of a brilliant blue she had ever seen nothing like the sky nor the sea having blue like that but on each of his cheeks are a whiskered birthmarks making him look like a fox-like kit wearing what look like a royal robe made with the finest silk; Ashe saw the boy bow before her and say "Hello, it is nice to meet you I'm Naruto the younger half brother of Rasler-onii-sama."

0000

I think that's it for the example of a start before the beginning of the game, so I hope you can pick it up to write it as good one to read and please if you want you may pm me to ask about this challenge.

Farewell.


	16. Chapter 14

Hello everyone and good readers, this here is a challenge for a final fantasy cross naruto stories with one of the redeemable characters to raise naruto as their own such as kuja or golbez, but only one or two that have knowledge on magic, like say blue, red, green, white and black, and based of what I read before here was from one of kyrrlatur's stories that had me hooked and interested as well as giving me ideas for some challenges for this story of a oneshot that can be turned to a multi-chaptered story, however there will be no pairing as this is a reclusive and isolated naruto with a inherited personality from his foster family/mentor; although there might be a neutral naruto with a penchant to wide-spread destruction and sadism but can still help those in need, anyway here down bellow is a oneshot of a challenge and without further ado, enjoy.

Oh the disclaimer: I don't own nothing as they belong to their respective owners.

0980980980

It was the night of october tenth, a child about the age five who's birthday was also the festival of the kyuubi's attack, five years ago and now the blond haired whiskered child has gone out of his apartment to see the sights, but was unconsiously feeling like he was watched by the villagers' gaze on his person as he continue on with a air of innocent only a child can exude still he walked to the middle did one of the villagers, a drunk spoke up with a shout "There is it! Let get the demon!" of which cause the child who was actually named uzumaki naruto the container of the kyuubi no kitsune to get away from advancing mob as he bolted from the festival with the villagers chasing after him in drove.

Sometimes later, a few hours of the night in the woods two men with one dragging a sack that seems a bit bloodied as it have out a whimper of pain that gave the two glee at hearing it, then left it to die as soon as the two left to return the village the sack moved and the child finally escaped from inside as the villagers didn't closed it enough with drunken stupor, the child looked around trying to find a way back but in his mind has sense a feeling of deja vu as if his memories breaking out of being locked away when he found a shelter, a cave where naruto walked over after seeing a few little lights floating around as soon as he stepped foot inside he passed out as his memories finally broke free in his mind, and it was then a shadow emerge from the depth of the cave after observing the child with it glowing eyes that seemed a bit indifferent and void of emotions, as that happens a thought ocurred on where the child's parents be or why was he here in this isolated place so the shadow step out of the cave into the light of the moon to show a man in a black cloak covering head to toe with a hood obscuring his face as he looked around still he discovered a sack meaning that the child was left for dead, and the man decided to take child in to rest.

Years later, on the road walked a teenager going on to the gate of konoha after the blond teen had done his travels around the world, after his father/uncle/older brother and mentor had faded away when he had done his part of his redemption and his task of raising naruto into a fine young man and a black mage capable of using a high powered magic, tactical mind and politics as well as a physical combatant but as soon as naruto sees the gate he mentally converse with the fox in his mind about how he would go to make an appearance in konoha as he reluctantly couldn't go there but have to since in the years he been declared dead.

Six months past, and the chuunnin exams has begun and naruto still sees that the villager never redeemed themselves on their past actions against him because of stupidity and largely on their ignorance and narrowed mind could see past their nose without taking down a peg or two. Then a month later the finals had started with naruto fighting against a hyuuga who's fate said he'll win by default with the blond not saying a word, and later lifted a single hand and twist it causing the air around the hyuuga to become a slicing tornado. Then later the invasion has failed since while everywhere has been decimated a collateral damage to the village and naruto had saved the village from becoming weak or defeated, but has to go after speaking with jiraiya about his status.

Years went by later, naruto found himself out of his isolationist training/living between the border of kawa no kuni and kaze no kuni where he created an otherworldly dark forboding forest to master and making new elemental, non-elemental spells and making new spells of his own as well as having created a new hand-to-hand combat styles to compliment his type of body to make sure to dish out a severe damage to his enemies, till then as naruto went somewhere to travel as the fox told naruto about a place where he found a tome of a different branch of black magic. Later unknown to naruto, he was being watched by an powerful entity who wanted him to be their guardian and protector, since he developed his hobby in gardening and finding a inner peace with his emotions and mind.

Then a month after meeting with itachi, went on his way when he heard rumors of one of his not-so-wayward citizen of konoha being spoted in rice country, naruto decided to investigate about those so called rumors and to have the village wipe off the map. But then he was found by the leader of akatsuki on his way to otogakure, and became interested on his joining of the organization till his mind went exploding with a voice yelling not to trust the man as well as his instinct telling to play along till the time was right to fight them.

0980980980

And there you have it, a story with golbez raising naruto and based it off of kyrrlatur's story but needed their permission to make or take this challenge as similar as that to make it original on your own from there, so please pm me if you have the time or review, or give a like as I will be waiting for your response.

Farewell y'all and have a good day.


	17. Chapter 15

Hey there! I have here is a challenge about percy jackson series, norse myth-comics, god of war series to cross with naruto like so; one- this is a naruto being a grandson to eris the goddess of discord in the percy j universe where she found out through one of her children informing her about him being a legacy in the realm of ninjas, and so she took him away to live a new start in her world.

Next is this, where naruto is being watched by three offsprings of loki meaning hela, jormungandr, and fenrir as two of three was bored and was visiting hela to look for a different mortal realm than the one visited by their father and uncle, and in one of the realm hela felt a pull of a mortal summoning her so she and her brothers watched a blond man unlike their uncle's blond hair, was trying to call upon the realm's god of death but it was nowhere in sight meaning it was late to be there, and so the realm called on her to be summoned instead, then hela took her brothers along for a ride to be a witness of her work as a goddess of death. From there, naruto is blood adopted by both jormungandr and fenrir as their younger brother so that removes naruto's biological father's blood away from him since the man is a foolish, naive man who trusted the village he saved to see naruto as a hero but they didn't since fenrir has been watching from the shadows.

Next is this one, about naruto being raised by both a minotaur and a satyr, that whoses monsters was slain by kratos's hands in his revenge of a god's actions against him; like say both was sent to redeem themselves to the gods' counterpart's eyes (a different dimension but with a different personalities and consiousness) as this would be in a style of a uncle and a father raising naruto in a form of family incest but blood adopted or adopted in a semi-incest one or half of one however you like in your taste of writting.

So those are two straights and one of a same sex, now there you have it because this will be rated m since there will be violence, language, action and adventure but there would be a crude, sadistic air like a dark story or even a grey one, and a romance comedy. So I guess that's all I have to say, also please review and pm me if you want one if have a knowledge of those things above and I'll wait for your response.

Bye-bye.


	18. Chapter 16

Hi! I'm here with a new crossover about warcraft and naruto, but this will be a what if scenario of a elf-turned-naga's pact with the old gods and they regained their minds in clarity and epiphany, as well as their intelligence of when they were a former elves. However, this where naruto comes in as a great grandchild of lady vashj of whom went behind her queen and her people to ally herself with illidari group and making a pact with the legions to make a seige to the land above the surfice. So here is the example based on what I have read before:

Oh! And I don't own any of these things as they belong to their respective owners.

098098

It was late at night where the villagers are sound asleep in their home within the village of hidden leaves, but the sound of running feet of a child of seven years old, a boy of sunshine blond hair and oceanic blue eyes with whiskers mark on his cheecks being chased by a mod of drunken civillians and shinobis when they spotted the boy outside the bar they were in. Then we look at the boy who before was being chased, has been waiting for the villagers to be asleep to go out in the woods to the waterfall behind the village's walls as it is because of his strange heritage from his mother's side of the family since he remembers how he was tossed over a raging river after a beating he took when he was six, is that he can breath under the water and his body changed that of a childlike naga with fishlike fins and scales and a cute dragonlike face.

Meanwhile the mob chasing the small boy was shouting things like 'Demon!', 'Let's get rid of his filthy taint!', and as such to the young boy who was now crying tears of fear and loneliness, as well as flinching at one particular name calling was 'Demon brat!' but the boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki the son of the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki the second jinchurriki of the kyuubi no kitsune, the bijuu that attacked years ago on his birth of october the tenth where he was made into the third jinchurriki of the nine-tailed fox. But unknown to him, his mother's father, Naruto's grandfather was a half-naga when his mother has raped a man in the settlement of a town somewhere on azeroth to prove her loyalty to the illidari group as part of the pact but then he went away on his own since coundn't bare to see his mother's rash decisions in the war.

Later on the world of azeroth, Lady Vashj has watched her son's grandson's life since her arguements with him leaving on his own rather than stay at her side, but she let him go not as a leader of her people but as a mother who understand her son's reasonings. Then she decide enough is enough, so she called a secret meeting with her advisors and generals on what to do about her great grandson's situation...

098098

I think that'll be enough for an example, so what do you think and please read and review as well as pm me to ask for permission of the challenge to take or adopt.

Bye-bye!


	19. Chapter 17

Hey there! I'm here with a new challenge idea about marvel Spiderman and his allies The Shield, and The Avengers so this will be something of a different world where naruto is born there but as an orphan that was taken to be experimented by either hydra or a.i.m as this can be where one of spiderman's foe is replaced like say scorpion (creating a project with a serum exracted from arachnids (scorpions) to be either infected or contracted by a different source), goblin (green or hob), swarm (can be any other insects to be use, rather than the flying ones), toxin (the offspring of carnage (of which can also be of use when ditching or kill it's previous owner)), however naruto is much too young like say 8 years old when he was taken from a japanese orphanage. Now then here is what I have in mind as an example:

Oh! And I don't own any of them, nor nothing.

098098

Inside the cafeteria of the high school of midtown, where we see a group of teens on one of the tables sat both peter parker aka spiderman and his allies when the doors to the cafeteria is opened, and all students turned their head to see who had entered, and what they saw was a kid of blond hair and blue eyes as well as guessing at around 12 years old wearing a backpack as the boy walked over toward Peter's table and found him carrying a letter adressed to him, as soon as he neared "Heya! Umm... Are you Peter Parker?" He spoke when he gotten close enough to the table, and in response the brunette nodded as he reply "Yes, that's me kiddo. So what is it?" And asked.

They watched as the boy handed over the letter to Peter and he took it from the kid then opened the letter to read, then his allies or friends saw Peter's face flashed across with emotions and then settle for impassiveness and one of them asked "What's wrong Peter? What happen?" Spoke Ava aka white tiger the leader of the trainees of shield agents in concern instead of answering her, he looked up to the boy who gave him the letter and asked him "Who are you, kiddo?" The boy reply with a smirk "Naruto Uzumaki, I just moved here from japan with my family. Also I'll be transfering here for awhile too." He said with a mock salute.

Peter's table was in shock that a kid was going to be transfering here which means in their mind that there's something wrong. Later after school has let out and done with, Peter now Spiderman along with White tiger and the team standing in front of Fury the eyepatched man paced back and forth with the letter given to him by Spiderman, then turned around and barked at his asistant "Get me the list of those in custody in jail or not. Now!" The young woman nodded scared and quickly did as told then the man turned to adress the team and spoke "I recognized the kid's name as a missing child in japan and an orphan, where the old matron who requested a file of missing children to be found but never did they find them anywhere. But three years ago, there was an incident on one of abandoned base of Hydra in the south of the country of japan a rural place where farmers and countrymen lived had been found in smoke and from there discovered some notes that said there was a deal made between Hydra and the Doctor Octopus." Looking at the team saw Spiderman flinch at the name of his foe but said nothing.

098098

Ok I guess that's it for an example, anyway this can be any ways to go from; such as the same sex pairings to the hetero pairings or not, as well as having a mysterious feel in the story along with a best fighting scenes. Also naruto can be neutral or dark, but never going to the good side.

So please read and review as well as ask me in pm for permission on taking challenge or adoption. Bye-bye.


	20. Chapter 18

Hi! I'm here with something new, and this will be about the legend of the kraken that'll cross with naruto as well as naruto being a twin and experimented on by orochimaru, and I can't tell you what will it be for pairing 'cause it going to be a blueberry blend of sword, violent, adventure, drama, and shark teeth. However this challenge will have the parents of naruto alive, surviving the sealing with the other twin of whom will be having the kyuubi inside and be mentally conected with naruto in a spiritual level of brotherly love like say a cold menma with a frozen, uncaring personality with naruto being gray, empty with a painful sadness toward neglecting and depression after being kidnapped. Also, if you have any ideas for this challenge then feel free to ask me in pm, so without further ado here are the example:

Oh! And I don't own them, nor nothing since one of them is from the historical legend or mythology.

098098

It's been many years since the yondaime's family has fallen apart, and noone knows how it happened, but many spectulated their theories about them in rumors or not; however the blond man only knows the truth of what has happened in the past and he's only able to make up with it by raising his youngest daugther so to not feel guilty about what he and his wife has done in their neglect of their son, naruto who was kidnapped in their home after their training with their other son menma the redhead who collasped in the middle of the training screaming while holding his head and passing out, and they found out that there was a struggle and a fight because they found the purple haired anbu with a sword discarded passed out and bleeding along with her team either dying or passed out. But then it was too late the intruder was long gone with naruto taken away.

Later we find menma training out in the back of the hokage mansion being watched by a downtrodden mother and his younger sister natsuki who was eating a cookie like a chipmunk on the porch, years ago when menma found out about his twin brother's kidnapping incident he's locked himself in his room never be seen, only going out to eat, goes to the bathroom and then back to his room to be locked up, even went so far as to go to the academy, to the library and training with the uchiha sasuke the last surviving member next to his mother who survived but was paralized from the waist down to where she cannot walk anymore, then we see menma has done his training and was walking over to his towel and bottle of water when he saw his mother stood up and went inside to make dinner with a sad look on her face, but natsuki went over to him smiling up to him while hugging him around his waist and say "That was cool, nii-chan!" She said with a happy voice while menma sworn he saw a tail wagging like a puppy.

Meanwhile, in the land close to kawa no kuni to the south was a base where orochimaru concocted his experiments it is there where naruto has been living with a fellow experimentee a boy by the name of suigetsu in the tank in the room where it was a build in pool inside, and it was in the water where naruto changed into the legendary kraken and back to human while also learned to change into a hybrid where the lower half was that of the squid's tentacles and the upper half was a human torso covered in a shell-like carapass of the crustacean. Then it was silence in the room then a sound broke the silent in the air "Oi! Naruto! Get me out of here, I gotta go take a leak!" Said a voice in the tank when there was nothing inside only water "Oi!" again the voice said and then there was splash, a head broke through the surfice of the water was a blond haired boy with blue eyes and tanned skin swam over to the ladder installed into the pool and was out of the water nude as he was born put on some pants that was on the table next to the wall and walked over to the console saying "yeah, yeah, I gotcha suigetsu." He said with a bored tone as he activated the tank's console by draining the water and open the glass as it goes up to the ceiling, and then there on the floor was puddle left by the water morphed into a boy around naruto's age or older with pale skin and blueish lavender hair and shark-like teeth was also nude as the pants was thrown by a blushing naruto who looked away from his best friend's grinning face as he caught him staring then went to the installed bathroom in the room they were in and then suigetsu asked a question as he flushed the toilet "So, got any plan to escape this place?" He said with a curious tone concealed under the tone of arrogant and bluntness as naruto gotten into a thinking pose of arms cross with a hand to his chin while looking up the ceiling and after a moment of silent with naruto sitting on the floor as suigetsu went out the door of the bathroom and sat down next to him saw naruto nodded then look up at suigetsu saying "Well, I have to get the final experiment done tonight then later in a week, we'll get out when those scientists and the bastard snake is gone so there would be less guards and sentries, and even less ninjas to be patroling in the area. And so I'll be using my wind and water affinity to make a bubble around us and you will get to fight as much as you like but I need to get to seal the corpse into the scroll to feed my kraken form." He said as he told suigetsu his plans.

098098

That's it for a example, as this will be a boyxboy if you don't like then that's fine, but if you do then you'll need to ask me about it on pm to take as a challenge or a adoption. Also this will be rated m with as there will be a implied cannibalism and a crude humor, friendship and a bit of bromance as well as anything else you may want to put in.

Anyway, I'll bid you farewell.


	21. Chapter 19

Hey there, I'm here with something new about this one in mind; percy j and the olympians together with naruto. Now this will be something like say where the other greek deities such as thanatos, eris, hypnos, and more so there would be taking naruto away to their world to live anew and a fresh start as their legacy or grandchild or whatever you wanted naruto to be and also, however there will be no pairings but may have some love interests and friendships. The same can be said about the settings or themes for this challenge like so:

Naruto the grandson of eris, the goddess of discord.

Naruto the legacy of hypnos and thanatos or the son of hypnos and the champion of thanatos.

Naruto the legacy of oceanus and thetys.

Naruto the grandson of triton and the champion of the queen (amphitrite).

Naruto the grandson of nyx and the legacy of chaos.

Naruto the son of hemera and the champion of erebus.

Naruto the son of hyperion or the grandson of hyperion via helios as a father, or selene.

Naruto the grandson or son of either gaia or rhea as say searching a new lover other than their former consort/husband.

Naruto the son or grandson of hestia, as a camp security/surveilance -like a guard dog or a watch dog-.

Now then, to start the story in the timeline of percy j, I would choose two books -the lightning thief- or -the sea of monsters-. But those dieties are either outside the olympian gods' rule or on their own isolated, away from their authority only observing and watching, keeping an eye on them and to keep them out of trouble. Also naruto can be either gray, dark (freeing his grandfather from tartarus) or as a guardian/protector of camp or domain.

Anyway, that's it for this challenge for now and please read & review, as well if you want you can pm me for permission to ask of them to either adopt or take'em as a challenge.

Farewell.


	22. Chapter 20

Hi there! I'm here with a new crossover and it is about one of the four horsemen from darksiders, Fury and at the same time naruto will be one of all of the four horsemen because Fury gave him a legacy to continue their unending task of balance and response of both side of heaven and hell of his world as well as stopping the coming war of the elemental nation with the akatsuki but only naruto himself is the heir of the four horsemen with allies supporting him along the way, now however this is a challenge as naruto must be close to dying out in the woods a few miles from the village of konoha and with Fury encountering him on her way to the lead of her target to the next dimension than naruto's own, like so:

Oh! And I don't own them as they belong to their respective owners.

0980980980

In the middle of the night there seem to be a sound of running footsteps and labored breathing of something large and heavy smashing through trees like nothing was there thrown aside with a heavy swipe of a large arm with red skin and clawed fingers, and that is when a cracking sound of a whip was swung and found itself wrapped up then falling over to the ground in a heavy thud; rolling over on it's back saw the trail of the whip toward someone whose owner of the whip was walking over was female with a clacking of armored heels glowing red eyes and billowing crimson red hair, was one of the four horsemen Fury when she was close enough put her heeled foot down on the trapped demon to begin her interrogation. Before long it was done, with the last wisp of smoke fade away Fury walked away to her next destination, a dimension where a large gathering of demons had been residing in, but heard something from the left of her of what sound like a beating and with her advanced hearing heard what was saying along the lines of "Kill the demon!", "Get the demon brat!", and more likely the most "We'll be avenging our beloved fourth hokage!", and other words of hatred being spewed out.

When Fury arrived at the scene and what she saw made her angry like her namesake, because in front of her was a mob beating what looks like a child barely older than eight with sunshine blonde hair and the bluest of eyes and was close to being dead as child was struggling weakly to protect himself from the pain and hatred that was thrown at him, and Fury saw one about to kill the child with a blade so she acted as she jumped from behind the trees to the mob with her whip out in a fiery flames covering it, and that's when the last of the mob dropped dead she went over to child who lays dying from severe injuries and wounds that would kill most human and saw him passed out from the pain so she decide to give him something to survive and a legacy as her heir to the four horsemen...

0980980980

I think that's it, because I remember reading something similar to the devil may cry crossover, where one is where vergil gave naruto his blood, a shard of his sword to his forehead leaving a mark on it as well as knowledge in his mind as to leave a legacy behind as vergil wanted to be known. Anyway, this is a challenge so if you want you can pm me to ask for it, and please read and review.

Bye-bye.


End file.
